


Walking Dead: What is Family?

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Gabe feels trapped, terrified, even within his own house as he harbours a personal secret he fears will cause his family to turn against him, however things take a sudden turn when events spiral out of control and he has no choice but to face his problems head on. Meanwhile, Lee proposes to Carley and wedding plans begin, but an abusive ex has other ideas.
Relationships: Carley/Lee Everett, Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Gabriel Garcia/Original Male Character, Sarah/Original Male Character
Comments: 28
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go, a new story, another experiment I wanted to try, while some of the usual pairings are in there, the focus is on someone else for a change, in this case, Gabe.
> 
> Anyone not liking him or anything regarding season 3, jog on, not interested in your hate and it will be ignored.
> 
> Final note, some of the characters will have slightly different descriptions in this, I asked a friend of mine for help and that was what she sent me, I wanted to try something different anyway.

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 1**

To any outside viewer, the scene of the family at breakfast was normal. There were four family members, two adults, two teenagers. The male adult was in his forties, tall with short black hair, brown eyes and angular features, he had a complexion that was between pale and matte, a humped nose and slight wrinkles, mainly around his eyes. He was dressed in jeans, a white T-shirt under a brown coat and boots, his name was David Garcia, the father of the two teenagers and a former military man and as a result, quite stern and sometimes had anger issues.

The woman was significantly younger, being in her late twenties, she was tall with a round face, greenish eyes and long chestnut hair tied in a one-side braid, she was also pale and had full lips and turned up nose. She was dressed up in black pants, a beige T-shirt under a maroon red jacket and slip-ons. She was David’s second wife and stepmother of both teenagers, Kate Garcia.

The older of the two teenagers was a seventeen year old boy, he was tall with pale albeit slightly tanned complexion brown eyes and dirty brown hair, he also had a long face and a simple straight nose. He wore a white T-shirt under a black jacket, black pants and a simple sneakers. His younger sister was thirteen, with an oval shaped face, matte complexion and was short, with the same straight nose, she also had wide lips, a mole on her left cheek, dark brown hair and a scar on her left eyebrow from a traffic accident some years ago. She wore jeans and a black T-shirt under a denim jacket and her own simple sneakers.

Their names were Gabriel Garcia and Mariana Garcia respectively, sometimes shortened to Gabe and Mari respectively.

It was the start of yet another day for the Garcia family, an outwardly normal family, but with issues under the surface.

As they ate, silence reigned between them, until finally, Kate broke it.

“So...you guys all ready for school today?” She asked, somewhat awkwardly.

Gabe and Mari shared a look before Mari replied. “Yeah, of course, when are we not?”  
  
She smiled. Gabe just nodded, not speaking. David looked up and sighed.

“Now remember kids, I’ll be late home today.” He paused and then added to Gabe. “So try not to cause any trouble for Kate please.”  
  
“Yeah, sure dad.” Gabe replied, quieter than usual.

Another thing that would be viewed improperly from the outside, they assumed Gabe didn’t like Kate, likely due to her being his stepmother, when truthfully, he had his own issues and he didn’t mean to lash out at Kate, but he was just afraid. For he was in fact carrying a heavy secret, one he didn’t want to get out.

‘ _Fuck, I just hope...stay calm.’_ He told himself. _‘Mari knows but she’s the only one and she won’t tell anyone. Kate, Kate wouldn’t understand and dad...dad can’t ever know. If he did, I...urgh, I can’t think what he’d do.’_

Trying to suppress a shudder at that thought, he stood up after finishing breakfast. He shared a brief look with Mari, both noting that their father had said he’d be late, but didn’t say why. But they couldn’t be late and so, while Kate and David rushed around, getting ready for their days, Gabe and Mari grabbed their bags and left the house, ready to head for school. Gabe grimaced at that, school was another level of torment for him.

“Gabe, it’ll be okay.” Mari tried to calm him.

Gabe shook his head. “I wish it was that easy Mari.”

For much the same reasons as at home, he didn’t want his dad, or people at school to find out the truth, afraid of how they’d react, how they’d treat him, if they knew the truth about him. The truth being, quite simply, his sexuality.

* * *

Clementine Everett smiled to herself as she approached the door, dusting off her clothes, a black T-shirt under a black and red flannel shirt, jeans and white sneakers. Clementine was sixteen, somewhat short and thin with an oval-shaped face, prominent cheekbones and a matte complexion, she had caramel brown almond-shaped eyes, thin lips, large nostrils and dirty brown hair tied in a low bun.

‘ _Here we go again, time to try and wake AJ up in time for school.’_ She thought to herself.

Preparing herself for the battle ahead, Clem knocked on the door and opened it.

“C’mon goofball, time to-” She began.

AJ replied at once. “Clem, you know I hate that.”  
  
Clem didn’t respond, mainly as she was surprised, for AJ was in fact already awake, and dressed. AJ was five years old,  a short African-American boy with black afro hair, big brown eyes, full lips and a round face . He was dressed simply in brown pants with a light brown T-shirt and black sneakers.

“AJ you…?” She stammered before laughing, leaning on the door frame. “Well, well, you actually got up on time, on your own for once, I’m impressed.”  
  
AJ laughed. “Yeah well, you and dad keep going on about it.”  
  
Still smiling at that Clem just nodded. “Okay well, c’mon, let’s go and get breakfast.”

AJ readily agreed and they headed downstairs.  The two of them weren’t actually related but they had both been adopted by the same man and were close enough to actually be siblings as far as they were concerned.

Entering the kitchen they found their adopted father, Lee Everett already there, breakfast for all of them ready. Lee was in his mid-forties,  a tall African-American man with short black hair, brown eyes, a black beard, humped nose, full lips and some slight wrinkles . He was dressed smartly in brown slacks, a dark green button up shirt and loafers.

“So, how did it go?” Lee joked upon seeing them.

Clem laughed. “Actually dad, AJ was already up.”

AJ grinned. “Yup.”  
  
“Wow, that’s a first.” Lee remarked before smiling. “Well, best eat up so none of us are late.”

They both nodded and sat down, eating. Unlike the Garcia family, the silence that surrounded the Everett family was comfortable. After some thought, Clem decided to ask something, simply out of curiosity.

“So, how are things with you and Carley?”

Carley was a news reporter who Lee had been dating for quite some time.

“Funny you should ask that.” Lee grinned. “But as you know, we’re going on a date tonight...I was actually, planning to propose to her.”

Clem gasped, eyes wide. “Wow, really.”

Lee nodded and Clem and AJ both grinned as they realized what this meant and suddenly things were looking even brighten than ever for the family as Clem and AJ headed for school that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at school Gabe paused, swallowing nervously, this was going to be the start of a long and difficult day for him, he knew it, yet again he faced the trials of trying to get through school, hiding his sexuality, fearful of how people would react.

“Gabe...” Mari spoke up softly.

He started but turned to his sister. “I...yeah, I’m okay. Just...”  
  
She gently touched his arm. “I know it’s hard, but you can make it.”

“I...thanks.” He replied, smiling.

They headed into the school while Gabe looked around anxiously, waiting for anything to happen, he knew that even if the truth about him wasn’t known, he was still an easy target for bullies, one in particular who seemed to go out of his way to make Gabe’s life a misery.

‘ _Urgh, I just, I...Why, why did I have to be like this? I just, I can’t let anyone ever find out that I’m gay.’_ He thought worriedly. _‘They’d...those assholes on the football team especially, if they knew they’d destroy me and, and if dad were to find out…?’_

He grimaced, not even wanting to think what his father would do if he ever found out his only son loved men instead of woman. Especially being the kind of man he was, as far as Gabe was concerned, it would be the end of him ever having any sort of happy or peaceful life. Mari was his only solace, he didn’t even have the courage to tell his uncle, Javier and it wasn’t like Kate would care.

* * *

Arriving at school, Clementine grinned as she spotted the very person she had been looking for. A girl of eighteen, only slightly taller than Clem with hollow cheeks and pale skin, like Clem she had prominent cheekbones. She also had medium length, somewhat stringy blonde hair, green eyes and naturally pursed lips.

“Hey Violet.” She greeted, her grin never faltered.

Turning Violet Adlon smiled upon seeing Clementine and they immediately embraced, kissing. The two were in fact dating and had been for several months.

“Hey.” Violet replied.

“So, um, how are you, are you...you know, is your dad…?” Clem asked.

Violet grimaced. “It’s...it’s okay, nothing too bad happened last night.”  
  
Clem reached out, taking Violet’s hand. They had been dating for some time, long enough for her to learn that Violet’s home life was far from perfect, due to a neglectful, absent mother and an alcoholic abusive father.

“Anyway...don’t worry about that.” Violet insisted. “We agreed we’d manage any issues like that together if they came up. I wanna know what’s been going on with you?”  
  
Clem couldn’t help but smile at that. “Well, I do have good news...Lee’s going on a date with Carley tonight and, well...he’s gonna propose.”

“Whoa, seriously, wow?” Violet gasped.

“Yeah, AJ is over the moon, you know how much he likes her.” Clem remarked. “I’m actually looking forward to it myself.”  
  
Violet laughed softly at Clem’s expression before pulling her closer for another kiss.

* * *

Spotting them together, Gabe bit his lip, an overwhelming feeling of sadness filling him.

‘ _Urgh, seriously, I don’t get it...if the school knew I was gay, they’d, they’d destroy me...Clem and Violet, at least they can openly be together, even if those assholes try to fetishise their relationship...The others stand up for them at least.’_ He thought to himself. _‘They can be happy together, despite the issues Violet has with her parents, her father especially, if he found out about her, he’d go crazy, but she’s able to be open here at school at least...’_

He sighed sadly, wishing he could even be half as brave as Violet was. But then, seeing the others already heading towards their first class he began to follow suit. But he had barely got out of the main lobby before suddenly someone pushed past him with their shoulder, deliberately.

“Watch where you’re going Garcia.” The boy responsible scoffed.

He was tall, broad shouldered, with short black hair and eyes, one of the star players of the football team, smirking darkly at him. Gabe grunted and turned away, not wanting to give Jeremy Kaufmann the satisfaction of a response.

“Hey, I’m talkin’ to you, loser.” Jeremy snapped, grabbing Gabe’s shoulder.

Gabe froze as he was forcibly turned around, Jeremy glaring at him.

“I told you to watch where you were going, walking into me like that, I’m due an apology, don’t you think?” He scoffed.

Before Gabe could say another, a new voice cut in.

“Don’t you have class to get to, Kaufmann.”

It was another boy, flanked by two others. The one who spoke was tall with a strong build, a rather ragged looking blonde mullet, blue eyes and pale skin. It was Marlon Chase. The other two were Louis Suleiman, tall with brown dreadlocked hair, brown eyes and darker skin, slender and Mitch Daymond, another tall young man, with short brown hair and eyes, fair skin and a toned build.

Glaring at them, knowing he was outnumbered, Jeremy fled.

“You okay Gabe?” Louis asked.

Gabe blushed, humiliated. “I...I’m fine.”

He knew that if his dad found out about this he’d be outraged at Gabe not being able to stand up for himself. Still, he was glad he had friends who had come to his aid, but it was all the more reason to avoid revealing the truth. If they knew, he wasn’t sure they’d still be so eager to be friends with him. He’d just have to keep a low profile and ensure nobody discovered his secret, especially at lunch when he’d be with the rest of his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 3**

Walking with Marlon, Mitch and Louis, Gabe was quietly grateful that things had gone relatively well that morning. So far there had been no issues beyond Jeremy’s little attempt to confront him that morning. Now he was on his way to lunch with his friends, yet still wary, still trying to keep his secret.

‘ _Just gotta keep it together for a few more hours, then I just gotta worry about my family...’_ He thought to himself.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by familiar voices.

“Hey guys, good day so far?”

It was Clementine, with Violet alongside her.

“Yeah, pretty good, what about you two?” Louis replied.

The others all nodded and Gabe managed a smile, the two girls joining them.

“Hey, see we’re...almost the last to arrive, what happened?” Violet remarked suddenly.

Gabe looked up and realized they’d already reached their usual lunch table. The rest of their group already present, except for one other person.  As they all sat down, Gabe took note of the others around the table. Aside from himself, Mitch, Marlon, Louis, Clementine, Violet and Mari, there were two other girls and  three other boys.  The two girls were  Brody Burress and Ruby Hillis, both eighteen. Brody was around medium height with long auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin, rather slender  while  Ruby was roughly the same height with a somewhat chubby build, a round face, short ginger hair and blue eyes  and pale skin.  The first boy was tall and slender, with dark skin due to his Indian heritage, short black hair and black eyes, his name was Aasim Rajan. The second boy was tall and lanky with pale skin, short brown hair, brown eyes with prominent ears named Kenny Hammon Jr. better known as Duck by his friends. The last was  sixteen year old Omar Silverstein, a young man of medium height with Arabian heritage, darker skin, dark brown curly hair and brown eyes.

Once they all sat down they all smiled and exchanged their greetings. Finally, after a pause, Mari turned to Gabe.

“So, um, you okay Gabe, I heard you had a little...altercation this morning?” She asked worriedly.

Gabe sighed. “I’m fine Mari, it’s okay, really.”  
  
He sent a sharp glare to Louis, Marlon and Mitch who at least had the decency to look contrite. It was then he realized that the others were looking at him too.

“Guys...c’mon, it’s nothing.” He said quickly.

He hated it when this happened, it was at times like this he felt the most vulnerable, the most in danger of accidentally revealing his secret. Luckily they seemed to realize that he didn’t want to talk about it and changed the subject.

Ruby was the one to speak first. “So, anyway,  anyone seen Sarah?”

The others shook their head except Duck. “I did see her earlier, but...oh, wait, there she is, oh...”  
  
They all turned and they saw what had made Duck react in surprise. Sarah was approaching, a girl of medium height with tanned skin, a slender build with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes behind red framed glasses and dressed in her usual style. Which was somewhat schoolgirlish, a white collared shirt with a blue tie, a black mid-thigh pleated skirt with white knee high stockings and black flats. She wasn’t alone however which was what surprised them, a boy was with her.

The boy with her was around 16, above medium height with blue eyes, short blonde hair and a little bit overweight, clad in brown cargo pants, a white shirt and sneakers.

“Hi guys.” Sarah greeted them happily.

They all said hello as Sarah and the boy sat down.

Clementine raised an eyebrow. “So, Sarah, who’s this?”  
  
“Hi, I’m Ryan, Ryan Bates.” He introduced himself.

They all greeted him and soon they began to learn more about him, finding out that he and Sarah were in fact dating, or rather, had just started dating. Ryan was rather easygoing with a good sense of humour and seemed able to take things in stride.

“Yeah, I’m thinking of following my dad, he’s a judge and mom’s a nurse but...well, I’m studying law.” Ryan explained. “Bernadette, that’s my little sister, that’s pretty much it for my family.”

He laughed softly.

The others were quite happy getting to talk to him and were pleased for Sarah to have such a nice boyfriend. Even Gabe was happy to talk to him, it even helped him forget about his own problems for a while.

* * *

With lunch over for the day, Sarah began to make her way towards her next class. She was still overjoyed, amazed that a boy had actually asked her out. Especially a boy like Ryan, whom she had met a good few weeks ago and got to learn. She still cringed however at her faux pas upon meeting his family for the first time, due to his sister. Thirteen year old Bernadette had been born with Dwarfism and was usually mistaken for a young child, which frustrated her and Sarah, much to her shame had made that mistake. Luckily they had made amends since then.

“Well, well, if it isn’t baby Sarah.”  
  
Sarah flinched, it was the girls who usually bullied her, she was almost walked right into them.

“I-I...” She stammered.

The lead girl laughed. “Awww, look at the little schoolgirl, what’s wrong, gonna cry, little baby?”  
  
“Leave me alone.”

“Hah, baby wants her bottle I think.” Another scoffed.

“Hey, leave her alone!”

The girls started and Sarah turned, eyes wide, it was Ryan, glaring at the girls.

“What the-?” One began.

Ryan cut her off. “Shut up, leave Sarah alone, don’t you ever talk to my girlfriend like that.”

They looked even more startled by that, hurrying off. Sarah gaped and then, smiling, turned to Ryan.

“Oh Ryan, I...thank you...”  
  
He smiled, hugging her and they kissed softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 4**

Lee smiled lightly to himself as he finished getting ready, he was ready for his date that night. He had finished getting dressed in a red collared button-up shirt, black dress pants and loafers.

‘ _Well, here we go, this is it.’_ He thought to himself, smiling as he felt the ring box in his pocket.

Exiting his room he made his way downstairs  and found Clementine and AJ on the sofa, watching a cartoon of AJ’s favourite character, Disco Broccoli.

He smiled at that.  _‘AJ doesn’t realize how old that show is, Clem watched it when she was a kid.’_

He cleared his throat, getting their attention. Instantly they both grinned.

“Wow, dad, you look amazing.” AJ gasped.

“Thanks AJ.” Lee replied with a smile. “So, you guys know the rules.”  
  
Clem nodded. “Yes dad, don’t worry, everything will be fine, just enjoy yourself...we will most likely be staying up late however to ask you how things went.”

“I’m well aware.” Lee nodded. “Alright then, take care and I’ll see you later.”

So, knowing that things would at least be taken care of at home, knowing full well he could trust Clem with taking care of AJ, especially at making sure he kept out of mischief, he left the house and headed to his car. Starting it up he drove off, ready to meet up with Carley and for their date to begin.

Arriving at Carley’s house, Lee got out the car and approached the door, knocking and waiting, already smiling widely. Then the door opened and Carley emerged, also smiling. Carley was a woman in thirties with almond-shaped brown eyes, straight dark shoulder-length chestnut hair, a straight nose, thin lips and high cheekbones, she was fair skinned although with hints of possible Asian heritage. She was dressed up in a light purple knee length dress with matching flats and had her hair pulled back in a short braid.

“Hi Lee, wow, you look amazing.” She greeted him.

They gently kissed and Lee replied. “Hi Carley, you look so beautiful.”  
  
She blushed lightly but smiled wider. “Thanks.”  
  
“So, shall we go?” He queried.

Carley nodded in agreement and together they made their way to Lee’s car. Once inside they began to drive to the nearby theatre, ready for the first part of their date.

“I’ll be honest, I was amazed when I heard you were able to get tickets to this play.” Carley remarked.

Lee laughed. “It wasn’t easy I’ll admit, but yeah. It’s had good reviews, I can’t wait to see it.”  
  
Both continued to chat casually as they continued to drive to the theatre. Lee considered his plan, after the theatre they would be going to a restaurant for a meal, that was when he’d make his proposal.

* * *

Lee smiled widely as they arrived at the restaurant, it had been an enjoyable play and throughout the whole time there, they been so close. Lee was more sure than ever now that he was ready to make his proposal. Finally they arrived at the restaurant. It was the same restaurant they had their first date. As before they were seated in a private booth and sent their orders. Carley smiled as they had their meal and spoke, in their usual calm relaxed fashion. They were so comfortable with each other they rarely needed to even use words to communicate. Due to this however, Carley was able to notice that something seemed to be on Lee’s mind; he seemed slightly distracted.

“Lee, are you okay?” She asked. “You seem a little…worried.”

He looked slightly startled but smiled. “It’s fine Carley; I’m alright.”

She noticed the way he spoke and wondered just what he was hiding. She suddenly began to feel a strange sense of anticipation and nervousness. Lee meanwhile was thinking, preparing himself.

‘ _Nearly time; I just have to be calm and honest.’_ He told himself.

He was prepared; it was now finally time.

“Carley.”

She looked up; Lee continued. “I’m not a pro when it comes to romance; so this may be a little direct. But I mean every word.”

Carley gasped and tears filled her eyes when Lee produced a small ring box and opened it, revealing the most beautiful engagement ring Carley had ever seen.

“Catelyn Tully; I love you, more than anything…Will you marry me?” He proposed.

Carley smiled widely and replied through happy tears. “Yes. Yes, I will.”

With a wide smile; Lee slid the ring on her finger and they kissed.

* * *

Arriving home Lee was greeted by the sound of rushing feet, he rolled his eyes and laughed.

“AJ, I’m surprised you’re actually still up.” He remarked.

AJ laughed. “Of course I am, I wanna hear what happened.”  
  
Clem followed through from the living room, smiling lightly. “Hey dad, well, it looks like it was a good night at least.”  
  
She had noted the wide smile on Lee’s face. Lee nodded in agreement.

He then revealed. “You’re right sweet pea, it was. Well...Carley and I are engaged.”  
  
AJ cheered and hugged him, Clem was slightly more reserved, merely smiling, but she still hurried over at hugged him too.

“That’s great dad, oh...I’ve gotta talk to her tomorrow.” She burst out.

Lee quirked an eyebrow at that. “Oh really, wanting to work on wedding plans already huh?”  
  
They all laughed at that, but finally, it was time for them all to head to bed, AJ especially. So they all headed upstairs, Lee especially was still lost in the memory of the wonderful night, especially the moment when Carley said yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 5**

At the Garcia house that night, it was once again a tense affair due to the many pitfalls various family members were trying to avoid. Up in his room, Gabe had just finished his homework and leaned back in his seat, sighing.

‘ _God, this has been so...fuck what if something slips up, if I slip up and, and...’_ His mind raced. _‘I got lucky at school, but, here, especially if dad is the one who..?’_

He shook his head, trying to clear it and focus on the good things right now, in particular Sarah having a boyfriend. Ryan had made himself a member of the group easily, befriending almost everyone at once. Then after hearing about him saving Sarah from the bullies, that convinced the rest of them.

Gabe managed a smile at that. _‘He seems like an alright guy, Sarah sure is lucky to have him.’_

It was then Kate suddenly called up. “Gabe, Mari, dinner’s ready, come on down.”

He swallowed, his fears mounting yet again, now came the hardest, most tense moment of any day for him, dinner. The one time where he was more scared than ever that his dad would find out the truth about him. Taking a moment to calm himself, he exited his room at the same time Mari left hers and saw him.

“Gabe. Hey, you’re gonna be okay.” She reassured him, seeing his face. “We’ll get through this alright, we’ve done it before.”  
  
Gabe didn’t reply, he just nodded, uncertain.

Downstairs, Gabe swallowed again, trying hard not to show anything was wrong. Kate and David were already seated at the table and eating as the two took their seats.

“So...” David began, slightly awkward, as they began eating. “How was school today?”

“Oh, it was great.” Mari said at once.

She immediately began telling them about her day. Gabe smiled lightly as she did so, aware of what she was doing, trying to buy him some time, so he could focus on eating his food without having to talk so much, so as to avoid any potential slip ups.

Finally David spoke. “Well, that sounds like quite the day Mari, but c’mon, we need to give Gabe a chance.”  
  
Gabe tensed at that, but did his best to keep his cool. “Um, yeah, just, a pretty normal day. Oh, we did get to meet Sarah’s new boyfriend, he seems alright.”  
  
“I see...” David replied, raising an eyebrow. “You sure that’s all?”

Gabe froze, fears building again. “Y-yeah, of course, I mean, what else could’ve happened?”  
  
“You just don’t seem to be very...eager to talk about your day.” David replied, clearly suspicious.

Gabe silently cured, his dad being suspicious was the last thing he wanted. It meant he had clearly noticed how Gabe had been acting lately and if he did, it might lead to him discovering the truth. The worst part was he knew his dad would simply not accept it and be outraged.

His father had sounded off several times, especially showing his views of LGBT community and it was all negative. He was especially vocal about Gabe being friends with Clementine, especially after Clem and Violet came out together. This on top of his frequent arguments with Kate and his strong machoism and being the manly-man. It just made Gabe more and more scared.

Luckily Mari quickly came to his aid. “Gabe’s just tired dad, it’s a long day for him after all, he’s sure got way more homework than I got for a start.”  
  
David grunted but nodded. “Hmm, fair enough.”  
  
Gabe sent Mari a grateful look and they continued with dinner until finally, to Gabe’s relief, it was done and they soon tidied up. But before he could leave the kitchen, when he and Kate were the only ones there, she suddenly spoke up.

“Gabe, is everything alright, you seem tense, worried?” She queried.

Gabe bit his lip. “I...I’m fine, just, it’s nothing.”  
  
He quickly left before she could ask anything else.

‘ _Why is Kate even asking, it’s not as if we’re that close, she...she wouldn’t understand me anyway.’_

He left the kitchen and made his way upstairs to his room. Once there he flopped down onto his bed and sighed.

‘ _Fuck, this is getting too close, I...I almost got caught out today, dad is getting suspicious and even Kate is starting to notice, which tells me all I need to know.’_ He thought worriedly. _‘Shit, I...I’ve gotta be more careful, or, or who knows what’ll happen...’_

It was in that moment that Gabe had never felt more alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 6**

Once more finding himself in school, Gabe sighed, he was once again wary of saying or doing anything that could expose the truth.

‘ _Fuck, what do I do...I mean, what if, what if they find out...Clem and Violet are together, surely they’d understand...’_ He thought worriedly. _‘But then, then if they...they found out, they’d...the others would too, even if I asked them to keep it secret, it would somehow get out. Then the others would...’_

He was jolted out of his thoughts when someone pushed past him, shoving his shoulder.

“Look where you’re going Garcia.” Jeremy scoffed.

Gabe groaned. “Not interested in your nonsense, Jeremy.”  
  
He tried to walk away, only to be shoved against the wall.

“I didn’t give you permission to walk away, loser!” Jeremy snapped. “Who do you think you are, talking to me like that. A pathetic loser like you treats people like me with respect, got it.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Got it!” Jeremy snapped, shoving Gabe against the wall again.

Gabe tensed, not wanting to push things further, knowing that when Jeremy got angry, he got very aggressive.

“Alright, I...I get it.” He stammered out. “I, I’m sorry.”  
  
“You better be.” Jeremy spat.

He then turned and stalked off, leaving Gabe shaken.

Taking a moment to try and calm himself down, Gabe fixed his clothes, a dark blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers, he shook his head, trying to focus.

‘ _That, urgh, that fucking asshole.’_ He thought angrily. _‘Urgh, but if he found out, it would be unbearable.’_

With that his anger simmered away and was replaced with fear instead. As such he nearly jumped out his skin when a male voice spoke up.

“Hey, okay?” It had a New York accent.

Turning frantically, Gabe saw it was a boy, around fifteen, tall and thin with dark eyes and hair, fair skin with hints of Italian descent in his features. He was dressed up in a pair of blue jeans with a light blue T-shirt and black combat boots.  
  
“Oh, I um, I’m fine.” He stammered.

For it was in that moment, despite himself, Gabe found himself struggling to form his words. For in his eyes, this boy was just amazing. He looked good, his smile was kind and Gabe couldn’t help but feel his heart speeding up and realized, already, that he was crushing on the boy, before even learning anything about him.

“You sure you’re okay?” The boy asked.

Gabe started again, realizing he must have been staring. “S-Sorry, I...The name’s Gabriel Garcia. Or just Gabe...”

“Gabe, alright then, nice to meet you.” The boy said before introducing himself. “I’m Vito, Vito Lucchese.”

He gave an easy smile which made Gabe feel a little more at ease.

As they walked onwards Gabe tried to keep himself from staring at Vito, still enraptured by the boy as they got to talking, with Gabe learning that Vito was indeed from New York originally while he was of Italian descent. The subject eventually turning to their families.

“Yeah, dad’s a police officer, mom’s a novelist, then there’s my sister Connie, she’s in your year actually.” Vito revealed.

Gabe bit his lip. “Don’t know if I’ve met her, might not have any classes with her. But wow, that’s...my dad used to be a soldier, my step-mom...uh...”  
  
He hesitated, it was a show of how distant he was from Kate that he couldn’t remember what she did for a living.

Vito seemed to pick up on this and just smiled. “It’s cool, so, any siblings?”  
  
“Yeah, my younger sister, Mariana.” Gabe explained. “She’s thirteen.”  
  
Vito nodded. “I see, well...”  
  
Something about the way he smiled made Gabe feel warm inside and he had to control himself.

‘ _C’mon dude, what is wrong with you, you wanna give yourself away, what if he doesn’t even…?’_

“Are you sure you’re okay, you keep spacing out?” Vito suddenly asked.

Gabe quickly gathered himself. “I’m fine, just, a lot going on right now, a lot on my mind. it’s cool.”  
  
“Ah, I see, well, if you ever wanna share anything, I’m willing to listen.” Vito offered.

Gabe hesitated but then thanked him, rather than saying anything, not yet, he just wasn’t ready yet.

* * *

Gabe couldn’t help but feel worried however, following his meeting with Vito, knowing for sure that he was crushing on Vito Lucchese. After school that day, leaving to wait for Kate to come and pick them up, he spotted Mari up ahead, already waiting and, once more, unable to think of anything else, and trusting in his sister, he approached her, to tell her and see if she could help him in any way.

“Mari.”

She turned, smiling. “Hey Gabe.”  
  
Her expression faltered as she noted he seemed anxious and worried.

“What’s wrong?” She asked at once.

“It’s um, there’s...there’s a boy I’ve met...” Gabe explained. “It was around lunch time today and, I...”  
  
“Whoa, Gabe, Gabe, calm down.” She said quickly. “Now slowly, tell me what happened.”  
  
Gabe nodded, pulling himself together. “Alright so, I met this guy, Vito Lucchese, before lunch, he...he came to see if I was alright after Jeremy...you know.”

“Again, urgh, Gabe, you really ought to-”

“What, and make things worse?” He interrupted. “Anyway, I got to talking with him and...”  
  
Mari gasped and looked around before whispering. “Wait a minute Gabe, are you saying you, you’re crushing on this boy, Vito?”  
  
“I know it sounds crazy, I’ve just met him and all, but...” Gabe stammered.

“No, I get it.” Mari said. “So, you’re worried, you’re not sure if Vito is even interested in boys and even if he is, if you tell him how you feel, you’re looking at being stuck in a secret relationship, afraid of dad or anyone else finding out.”

Gabe nodded. “I know, it...it sucks, I just, I wish...”

Mari hugged her brother. “We’ll figure it out Gabe, somehow, we’ll figure it out.”

Gabe hoped she was right, but he was afraid of what would happen if things did take a turn for worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 7**

Carley couldn’t stop smiling, her heart full of joy, as she approached the Everett house that night for dinner. She smoothed down her clothes, a dark pink top, black pants and slip-ons and reached up to knock on the door. Before long it was answered by Clementine, who was wearing black pants, a yellow hoodie and sneakers.

She grinned widely upon seeing her. “Hey Carley, c’mon in, dinner’s almost ready.”  
  
“Thanks.” Carley replied. “It’s good to see you again, Clem.”  
  
“You too.”

With that Carley entered the house, the two of them hugging. Stepping back Carley couldn’t help but recall Clem how she was when they first met. It was somewhat ironic, she felt, that she first met Clem the same time she first met Lee. That had been eight years ago, Clem had only been a little girl then, newly adopted by Lee and rather shy.

‘ _It’s amazing how much she’s grown since then, and not just physically.’_ Carley mused. _‘She’s become a fine young woman, smart, confident, caring...comfortable in herself.’_

Carley still recalled the surprise of her and Lee’s group of friends, the one Clementine considered an extended family, a few months ago when Clem came out as Bi. A short while later she started dating Violet and from what Carley had seen and heard of them, they were so close and so happy with each other.

Following Clem through to the kitchen Carley was greeted by an enthusiastic AJ, clad in khaki pants, a red T-shirt and white socks, who also hugged her.

“Hey AJ.” She greeted him warmly, returning the hug.

“Hi, wow, can’t believe you and dad are really gonna get married, that’s so cool.” He burst out.

Carley laughed softly. “I know, it’s wonderful.”

As she said that, she sent Lee a glowing look that he returned. Dressed up in his own khaki pants, a dark blue shirt and simple black shoes, Lee finished with the dinner and soon they all sat down to eat. As they did so, they made small talk for the moment.

“So, how’s school?” Carley asked Clem.

Clem smiled lightly. “It’s going good, Violet and I are doing great, in fact, we’re going on a date this weekend.”

Lee grinned and joked. “Knowing Violet the date will involve chicken nuggets and stargazing.”  
  
“Oh dad, honestly.” Clem remarked, but she was grinning too. “Yeah, Sarah and Ryan are doing good too, I’ve never seen Sarah so happy. Carlos is still a little wary of him, but, I think he’s coming around.”  
  
“That’s Carlos for you.” Carley agreed. “Officially kids, I have to say Carlos is a dedicated parent and a credit to our community, especially as a doctor. Unofficially I think he just has a big stick up his you-know-where.”  
  
That made them all laugh for a while and they resumed small talk. The next topic of conversation wasn’t really anything new, but it was something they needed to take into consideration.

Thinking for a moment, AJ looked up and said.

“Oh yeah, um...I heard shouting when I came home from school today...” He paused and then sighed. “I think Lily and Kenny were arguing again.”

The other three all sighed. “What about this time?”  
  
“I don’t know, but it sounded like one of their...usual arguments, you know.”

Carley shook her head, Kenny and Lily were both neighbours and lived just across the street from the Everett household. They were both friends of Lee and the rest of Lee’s group of friends, but were seemingly incapable of being in the same room at each other without things eventually building into a fight.

“Well that might complicate things during the wedding.” She remarked. “Especially if they haven’t let whatever the issue is go by then.”  
  
Lee shook his head. “Don’t worry, they’ll behave, they know I’d never forgive them if they didn’t.”

“Yeah, me too.” Clem agreed.

Carley smiled at that and then pondered for a moment.

“Speaking of which, we still got a lot of planning to do for this wedding.”  
  
Lee also smiled, the warmth returning to his face. “Yeah, we sure do...”  
  
Clem instantly jumped at the chance. “Hey, can I help?”

Lee and Carley both grinned widely at that, and agreed.

“Sure thing honey.”  
  
Carley then added. “I was hoping you would, it would be the perfect chance for us both, we can work on the wedding plans together.”  
  
Things were certainly looking good for them and Carley couldn’t help but smile as, with dinner finished, Clem and AJ went to help Lee with the dishes. She would have joined them but they insisted she didn’t need to. Observing them she couldn’t help but feel happy, the Everett’s were a delightful family and before long, she would be part of that family.

* * *

Heading home later that evening, Carley couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Things were certainly looking up, so much more now.

‘ _Will certainly be interesting planning the wedding with Clementine. She’s so excited for it.’_ She thought to herself. _‘I wonder if Lee’s right, Clem certainly did blush when he mentioned it.’_

She was thinking about something Lee had said jokingly after seeing first hand Clem’s enthusiasm in helping plan the wedding. He had joked that she was getting good practice in when it came time for her and Violet’s wedding. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I-”

“No need to be sorry, Carley.” A British voice with a heavy cockney accent replied.

She froze, she didn’t need to ask how this person knew her name, she knew who it was. Sure enough, standing there was a tall light skinned man with dark eyes and hair, an athletic build and dressed in a blue undershirt under a black blazer, black dress pants and loafers and a gold watch, always trying to be a fancy dresser.

“A-Alex Watson.” She whispered, eyes wide.

He smirked. “Correct, fancy running into you here.”

Carley glared, in no mood for his nonsense. “What do you want?”

He shook his head. “Come now, no need to be so aggressive.”  
  
“Stop pretending, remember I know you.” She said warily. “I know what you’re really like.”  
  
He paused at that, eyes narrowing. It was true, to anyone observing him, Alex came of as charming and friendly, but Carley knew what her ex was really like, the dark side he kept hidden.

Alex just shook his head, clearly still trying to keep his charade going.  
  
“So, what brings you here, unusual for you to be out at this time of night.”  
  
Carley glared and replied coolly. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I was having dinner.”

Alex smirked. “Oh, some friends of yours invited you out to dinner, how nice.”  
  
“Not quite.” Carley shot back. “More like my new fiancée and his kids.”  
  
Then, like a switch, it happened, all the geniality and friendliness disappeared from Alex’s face, he glared, his face twisting with rage.

“You what, you fucking slut, you dare-!”  
  
She stepped back. “Hey back off, don’t even think about it!”

“You’re mine, you can’t accept another man’s marriage proposal, you cheating bitch!” He raged.

“I am not yours, we broke up years ago, in case you forgot and this is exactly why, now get away from me.” Carley snarled.

Alex stared at her, rage and shock waging war across his face before finally, with a nasty growl he turned and stalked away. Carley sighed and shook her head. Things just got a lot more complicated now it seemed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 8**

Clementine smiled lightly to herself as she got dressed, ready for her date with Violet. She was dressed up in a black button-up shirt, dark blue jeans and her nicest pair of sneakers. While not exactly the most fancy outfit, she was sure Violet wouldn’t mind.

‘ _Well, here we go, time to get going, can’t wait to see Violet...’_

Just the thought of it made her smile widen into an actual grin as she finished getting ready and left her room, heading downstairs. The rest of her family looked up she did so and grinned.

“Wow, Clem...” AJ whispered. “You look great.”

Clem laughed at that. “Thanks AJ.”  
  
Carley nodded in agreement. “He’s right Clem. You look beautiful.”  
  
“Yeah, you and Violet have fun now okay.” Lee added.

Clementine blushed at that, but grinned. “Thanks, I’m sure we will.”

“You sure you guys don’t need a lift?” Lee asked.

“No, we were gonna take advantage of the nice day, we were just gonna walk and meet up at the restaurant.” Clementine explained.

The others nodded and AJ then spoke up. “You’ll have to tell me about it when you get home.”  
  
Clem laughed again. “You’ll be in bed when I get home, but I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” AJ agreed, pouting slightly.

Still smiling, Clem grabbed everything else she needed and left the house, ready to go on her date.

* * *

Standing in her room, in the damn trailer she had to live in, Violet looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled but it was tremulous.

‘ _Am I...is this really the right look for me, would Clem, would Clem like it?_ ’ She wondered nervously.

She was clad in probably her most surprising clothes ever, a dark red knee length dress, along with a black choker necklace and flats. The whole thing had cost her three months of scrimping, scraping and odd jobs practically every day to finally afford. But it looked nice, certainly the dress alone was the most expensive thing she owned now. Taking a deep breath she grabbed what she needed and now came the hard part, sneaking out. She eased her door opened and listened, nothing, not a sound. She peeked her head out, there was, surprisingly, no sign of her father. Taking this chance she slipped out and began to head for the door.

“Violet?”  
  
She turned, biting her lip. “Mom, I...I just...”

To her great surprise her mother, Amy, stood there, eyes wide.

Swallowing nervously she quickly explained. “I’m just...I have a date tonight and...”  
  
“Oh, I see, that’s...that’s wonderful.” Amy replied with a warm smile. She then sighed. “Violet, I...I am sorry I’m not around more, I just...”  
  
Violet shook her head. “No mom, I...I get it, I know why you have to be away so much. I don’t like it, but I understand.”

Amy seemed relieved at that. “Thank you honey, I promise, things will change, soon...Now, you better not keep Clementine waiting.”  
  
Violet started at that.

“Don’t worry, I have no intentions of telling your father, I have seen the pair of you together.” Amy explained. “Now on you go, you look wonderful.”

Violet shifted, blushing slightly. “You really think so?”  
  
“Of course, now, you have fun tonight.” She said warmly.

Violet smiled, feeling reassured and nodded. “Okay, I...thanks mom.”  
  
Violet couldn’t help but feel more relieved than ever. So, smiling widely and feeling more confident, Violet made her way to the door of the trailer and then, with one more deep breath, she left, ready for the date.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant Violet grinned as she saw Clementine.

“Hey Vi.” Clem greeted.

Violet grinned. “Oh, wow, you look, you look amazing.”

Clem winked. “Thanks, but I feel rather underdressed compared to you.”  
  
“I um, thanks.” Violet replied, blushing.

Grinning, Violet took Clem's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly, not batting an eyelid.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Clem smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation. Clementine Everett and Violet Adlon."

The hostess nodded. "Ah, yes. This way please."

The young woman smiled at them in a polite way and Violet smiled back. It was good that they didn't have to deal with something problematic like a restaurant hostess refusing them due to their sexual orientation. They were soon shown to their table and sat down, consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks first and before long, they placed their orders and were soon waiting for their meals.

"So I must admit Vi, I’m still pretty surprised at you in a dress, especially a dress like that.” Clem remarked with a warm smile. “It’s looks lovely, I just, never expected to see you wearing one.”

Violet nodded. "Yeah, I know...It was pretty expensive, had to save up for ages, but it was worth it, especially if you really do like it.”

Clem nodded. “I really do.”

They both grinned and waited until their first courses were brought and they began to eat, occasionally talking as they ate until they finally finished. As they waited for their main courses to come, Clem smiled and leaned closer. Violet did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply.

Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. As they did, Violet bit her lip, pondering.

“So um...after we’re done eating, wanna go stargazing?”

Clem laughed softly. “You know I’d love to...I’ll do you one better, just wait and see.”  
  
Now Violet couldn’t deny, she was curious. But Clem wouldn’t say anymore so she knew she’d have to wait. Finally, after they finished eating and paying for their meal they left.

“Okay, here we go, ready. We just need to stop off somewhere before we go stargazing.” Clem explained.

Violet nodded. “Alright then, sounds good to me.”  
  
Clem smirked. _‘Oh you’ll think it’s more than good Vi, I’m sure of that.’_

With that they stepped out into the pleasant early night air and began to walk down the street, heading to their favourite stargazing spot, the place Clem intended to stop by was on the way.

* * *

Violet couldn’t keep the grin off her gaze as she and Clem lay back, staring up at the stars, a large box of chicken nuggets on the ground between them. She reached in and picked on out.

“You sure know how to make a date memorable Clem.” She joked.

Clem laughed. “Thought you’d like it, Lee actually gave me the idea.”

Violet joined in the laughter, moving a little closer to Clem, the two of them lost in their moment of happiness and love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 9**

While at the Everett house, considering things to plan for the wedding, Carley bit her lip, worried, still recalling her close encounter. She hadn’t felt safe at all since running into Alex again. She honestly thought she had seen the last of him after breaking up with him. Now he was back in her life and just as dangerous as ever.

“Car, you okay?”  
  
She started and turned to Lee who was looking at her worriedly.

She bit her lip. “Lee, um...I, I need to tell you something.”  
  
“Oh, what’s wrong?” He asked, concerned as he noted her expression.

She shifted, worried, unsure how to best explain things.

“It’s...that night we had dinner...” She began to explain at last. “I was going home when I, I met someone I thought I’d escaped forever. My ex-boyfriend, Alex Watson...I...I think I told you about him once before.”  
  
Lee glared darkly. “Yes, you did. He’s back...”

He had heard about Alex Watson and knew all too well how aggressive and dangerous he was.

Carley nodded. “He’s back and, I told him about us, he lost his temper. I’m just...I’m afraid he’s going to do something.”

“Oh Car...I...” Lee shook his head and pulled her into a hug. “We’ll deal with this, together, I promise.”

Carley smiled lightly, a feeling of hope blooming within her at that.

* * *

With gym class over for the day, Gabe fought to control himself and quickly showered before getting dried off and dressed. He didn’t want to spend any time looking around, especially with Vito in the class too. The thought of seeing him in the showers, unclothed. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

‘ _I can’t be thinking about that, this isn’t...I don’t even know if Vito is, you know, like me.’_ He thought to his dismay. _‘Stay focused on what you need to do Gabe, remember, you can’t give yourself away.’_

So, with a deep breath, he quickly packed away his gym clothes and checked his bag, to make sure he had everything.

“What’s your rush, Garcia?”

He bit back a groan. “Not now Jeremy. I’m not interested in any of your nonsense.”  
  
“We’ve been through this, Garcia.” Jeremy snarled. “You don’t talk to me like that.”

Before Jeremy could grab his shoulder, or threaten him further, Gabe saw Vito coming out of the shower room, wrapped in his towel and he simply reacted. Without paying any attention to Jeremy, Gabe shouldered his bag quickly and just as quickly left the locker room. Jeremy scowled and was about to retort, but stopped himself, instead taking note of what had dropped out of Gabe’s bag. He picked it up and, quickly looking around, he slipped out the locker room and, once alone, opened the notebook.

He smirked as he did so. _‘So, what’s this Garcia, you really so lame as to keep a diary?’_

He read it, but it wasn’t a diary, but it was something that made him grin even more, it was like all his Christmas’ came at once.

* * *

Gabe sighed, glad it was lunch time at last. He could spend time with his friends and try to put his worries out of mind for a while. But before he could reach his friends, he stopped short as his path was blocked.

“Jeremy...” He said, narrowing his eyes.

Jeremy smirked, standing in front of Gabe, blocking his path to his friends. But at once Gabe noticed his friends starting to approach, and, to his surprise, out the corner of his eye, noticed Vito approaching. But then, out of nowhere, Jeremy began talking in a much louder voice than usual, drawing the attention of the entire student body.

“I never knew you were like that Garcia. Now it makes sense why you acted that way in the showers!” He smiled darkly. “I thought you’d enjoy that, all that naked male flesh, all those asses for you to stare at...or were you wanting to stare at one in particular?”  
  
Gabe froze, eyes wide, it couldn’t be. “I...don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Sure you don’t...you just don’t want us to see you checking us out, that’s why you rushed out the showers.” Jeremy taunted.

Gabe could feel himself going bright red, it couldn’t be, of all the people to somehow find out, Jeremy Kaufman and he was practically telling the whole school, this was a nightmare, it had to be.

It was then Vito and his friends reached them.

“Hey, back off Kaufman, that’s enough.” Vito snapped.

Jeremy just gave a sick grin and Gabe’s stomach clenched, surely not, he couldn’t have.

But it turned out, he did. “Ah, Lucchese, the object of Garcia’s homo affections.”

There were a few gasps, Gabe felt himself go bright red, tears pricking his eyes.

“S-Stop it.” He blurted out.

Vito stood, eyes wide. “Huh, what are you?”  
  
But then, the truth was revealed. For at that moment, Jeremy pulled out, of all things, his notebook, his heart sank as he opened it and revealed.

“Look, the fag even wrote you a little love poem.” Jeremy taunted.

He then began to read it out loud, the private note Gabe had written for himself, to try and make sense of his feelings for Vito. Every word of it read aloud by Jeremy for the whole school to hear felt like a vicious blow to the gut, Gabe felt his face get redder and redder as tears pricked his eyes. Until finally the book was snatched from Jeremy’s hands.

It was Mari who thrust it back into Gabe’s hands, glaring at Jeremy, but the damage was done.

“You sick freak, you-” She began.

Jeremy just laughed. “Awww, little fag needs his baby sister to fight his battles, what a pussy, oh sorry, he doesn’t like them.”  
  
Then, suddenly, over all the sudden clamour from the students, the yells of one of the staff and Gabe couldn’t take anymore, he ran out of the cafeteria until he was alone and collapsed in tears. Even if Jeremy was being taken to the Principal’s office and was now in trouble, it made no difference, in fact it made things worse. For that meant they’d be calls home and now, it would be almost impossible for his father not to find out. Even when Mari found him and tried to comfort him, Gabe remained locked in despair, dreading what was waiting for him now at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 10**

Having returned home from school, the terror mounting in her brother, Mari couldn’t help but feel concerned about Gabe. She had changed into a dark green top over a black undershirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers.

‘ _I just...I gotta think, quickly, before it gets too bad, I mean, if dad...’_ She thought but it was too late.

For at that moment she heard it, a shout from downstairs, her father’s voice.

“Oh no, now...” She gasped.

She hurried downstairs at once, her panic building.

“Dad-” She cried out.

But David cut her off. “Not now Mariana.”  
  
He stood, clad in a dark orange button up, brown pants and boots, Kate also stood there, clad in a yellow blouse, jeans and flats, looking rather worried.  Then Mari spotted Gabe, backed up against the wall, changed into a pair of black shorts and a dark blue T-shirt, eyes wide, tears in them, his breathing ragged.

“Dad, please...” Gabe whispered.

David growled. “What is the meaning of this Gabe, the things I heard from school...”  
  
“He, he was...” Gabe stammered.

Mari jumped in. “Dad, he was bullying Gabe, he...”  
  
David cut her off again. “I’m aware of that, but it’s what he was saying and what Gabe has written down. This is true, you...”  
  
Gabe seemed to shrink at that, looking utterly devastated.

It wasn’t any surprise that his father’s outburst had such an effect of Gabe. For a long time, Gabe had idolised his father, although things had changed recently.  In fact, ever since Gabe discovered his sexuality, having seen how his father regarded those of the LGBT community,  his worries intensified and began to drift away from that view. But still, the desire to have his father’s approval remained.

“You think I can accept this!” David roared. “No son of mine will be gay!”

“Dad, that’s not...” Mari cut in. “Please, Gabe can’t-”  
  
David however wasn’t finished. “I won’t have it, I will not have you disgracing me like this, you ruining our family with this.”  
  
“Dad, it’s not like I can help it, it’s just, I’ve always been...” Gabe tried to explain.

“Don’t try and insult me like this, there is nothing you can say to make this right!” His father snapped however. “You disgust me!”  
  
“David!” Kate yelled, horrified.

Gabe shrunk away at that, unable to hide the tears anymore, the words cut deeper than anything else.

Kate stepped in, trying to intervene. “David please, you can’t mean that, he’s your son, you...”  
  
David glowered at her. “Enough, I’ve said what needs to be said, he needs to learn it’s not acceptable, I won’t have some fucking fag for a son and-”  
  
“Dad, you can’t say that, that’s...that’s horrible.” Mari intervened. “Can’t you think how Gabe must feel, after everything else he’s been through.”

“That doesn’t matter, it wouldn’t have happened if he learned not to-”

“It’s not a choice David!” Kate intervened.

“So now you’re all trying to gang up on me, I don’t think so!” David snapped. “I will not having it, Gabe you are not disgracing me with this nonsense, you understand me!”

Horrible silence filled the room after that.

With a heart-wrenching sob, Gabe’s tears filling spilled free and he fled, rushing up the stairs to his room.

“Gabe!” Mari called after him, but he didn’t respond.

David growled. “Gabriel Garcia, you get back down here!”

But Gabe didn’t respond, he just ran, until they heard the door to his room slamming shut. Mari tried to go after him but David suddenly spoke up.

“Don’t Mari, leave him, he needs to think about his mistake.” He snarled. “We’ll sort this out at dinner.”

Mari turned. “Dad, there’s nothing to sort out, Gabe is hurting now, do you know what you’ve done!?”  
  
David glowered. “You watch your tone young lady, you don’t talk to me like that. He’s not to be spoke too until dinner.”  
  
Kate meanwhile had slipped out of the room, the excuse being to to get dinner on,  but in truth she had pulled out her phone and made an important call.

“Javi, it’s Kate, listen, it’s important, you need to get down here, as quickly as you can, Gabe’s in trouble, David’s gone crazy.” She explained.

She hung up and got to work on dinner, hoping he could arrive before things got even worse.

* * *

Trapped in his room, tears flowing freely, Gabe shuddered.

‘ _Why...why, dad, I...I can’t...’_ He thought sadly.

His dad’s words cut deep and now, on top of everything else, he knew it was hopeless, nobody could help him now, not even Mari.

‘ _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t...I just...’_ His mind raced. _‘There’s, there’s nothing else for it...I can’t...I just can’t...’_

He couldn’t take anymore, there was only one choice, only one thing left now. He picked up his notebook again and then grabbed what he needed from his bag and began to write in the notepad, something he needed to write before doing the only thing left he could do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 11**

With a shaky breath, Gabe tried to compose himself, he needed to be able to focus himself so he could do what he needed to do. With a shaky breath he picked up the notebook again and read over what he had written, making sure he had said everything that needed to be said.

“ _I am sorry, by the time you read this note, you’ll know what has happened to me. Everything was just too much for me and I only did this, because I was unable to see any other way out. Stuck in this dark place, I couldn’t get out of it and so, I did what I did, it seemed like the only way out for me._

_Mari, you’ve backed me time and time again, you knew the truth about me and supported me, still loved me for who I was and did everything you could make things bearable. But there was only so much you could do. Please don’t blame yourself, for this is not your fault and I still appreciate everything you’ve done for me._

_Kate, I appreciate you standing up for me when dad found out. But I know that you truly don’t understand me and I didn’t exactly make it easy for you...I don’t expect you to understand why I’ve never been able to open up to you, or why I’ve done this, but please at least understand that I just can’t go on and this is the only way out._

_Vito, I’m sorry for you to have found out about how I felt about you the way you did. I’m sorry if I left you feeling uncomfortable or disgusted. If I did, at least you can now not have to worry about it, now that I’m gone. Regardless, I’m just sorry for everything and hope you can have a good and happy life._

_This is my final farewell, I hope that, with this, I can finally put an end to all this horror and return peace to everyone.”_

Nodding he set the notepad down and then picked up the scissors he had stashed in his bag, hands trembled as he got onto his bed, ready to do what he had to do.

Downstairs, Mari shifted, feeling uneasy and even angry after the argument that had happened. Finally, after what felt like forever, Kate entered the living room again.

“Okay, dinner’s ready. Mari, would you get Gabe please?”

She nodded and hurried upstairs, ignoring her father who began muttering to himself as he too got up, ready to go and eat. Reaching the door of Gabe’s room, Mari took a deep breath and knocked.

“Gabe, it’s...it’s dinner time, are you...are you alright, I...” She began, hesitant.

As she said this she edged the door open and then froze, eyes wide and let out a scream of horror.

“Mari, what-!?” Kate cried out.

David also react. “What the...what’s all the noise about?!”  
  
“It’s Gabe, he, he’s-” Mari choked out.

She couldn’t get the words out, but she didn’t need to, for at that moment Kate arrived, entering the room and also froze. For Gabe was lying on his bed, spots of blood covered his T-shirt and shorts, blood pouring from his wrists, slashed by the scissors that they lay on the bed next to him.

“For God sake, what is...” David began as he too came up.

But he trailed off, eyes going wide as he saw Gabe. Kate reacted at once, urging Mari to call 911 while she went to try and staunch the bleeding, realizing with horror that Gabe had indeed tried to kill himself.

* * *

Standing pacing the waiting room, Kate was frantic, waiting for any news from the doctor of Gabe’s condition. David and Mari were both sitting, Mari frantic, David tense, eyes narrowed, as if waiting for the dam to burst.

“I...I can’t believe this...” He said at last. “For him to do something like this, it’s-”  
  
Mari immediately snapped. “It’s your fault dad! He had just suffered so horribly at school and you had to go and make it worse with that stupid argument!”  
  
“Mari-” David warned.

“No, I’m saying this, you caused this, your stupid pride and treating him like that, when what he needed was help, support!”  
  
David leapt to his feet. “Mari, you do not talk to me like that, you-!”  
  
“She’s right!” Kate interrupted, unable to take any more. “This is all on you David, if you just let your pride go and stop treating Gabe the way you’ve been treating him. Not everyone is all tough macho man like you, alright!”  
  
David rounded on Kate now. “Oh so now you’re all turning on me and acting as if he has a right to do this, to ruin me and-!”  
  
“This isn’t about you!” Kate yelled. “Can’t you see that, get your head out your ass for once!”  
  
David suddenly roared. “DON’T YOU DARE!!”

Mari screamed as David lashed out, but before he could strike a hand grabbed his arm.

Silence fell as all eyes turned to the new arrival. A tall man with a reasonably strong build, not quite as muscular as David, with a similar skin tone to him however, short brown hair parted on the right, brown eyes and stubble, clad in jeans and boots with a brown overshirt under a navy blue undershirt. It was David’s brother, Javier Garcia.

“David, what the hell man!?” He cried.

David pulled out of Javi’s grip, David snarled. “Javi, what the fuck are you doing here...no, don’t tell me, Kate called you.”  
  
Javi shook his head. “Are you insane David, look at you, this isn’t you man.”

“Urgh, I don’t believe this. Why are you all turning against me...” David growled.

“Turning against you?” Javi gasped. “David, look at how you’ve been behaving, is that a man who puts his family first and foremost, as a soldier should.”  
  
David froze at that and then, with a growl he turned away. “Fine, all of you don’t want me here, I’m leaving.”  
  
“Good and don’t come back, don’t even be at the house when we finally get home.” Kate snapped. “I don’t want to see you again, ever.”  
  
Before David could even protest, Kate emphasized her point by removing her wedding ring and all but throwing it in David’s face. With no support forthcoming from Mari or Javier, David turned and stalked out, growling to himself.

After quickly clearing things with hospital security and letting things calm down, Javier joined Kate and Mariana, but only a short while after he arrived they got the welcome news. Gabe would survive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 12**

A feeling of abject confusion and wonder settled over Gabe as he began to feel his surroundings again. He seemed to be lying on something soft, he could hear a steady beeping noise and he realized, to his shock and dismay, that he was very much alive.

‘ _What’s gong on, I thought I...I didn’t want this, I wanted to...’_ He thought. _‘How did I...oh no, who found me…?’_

Slowly, despite his wishes not to do so, Gabe opened his eyes, almost immediately screwing them shut again at the harshness of the light. He tried again and could finally make sense of his surroundings, so white, so clean, lights, a small TV mounted on the wall in the corner. Bringing his gaze down he found he was lying on the a bed, a blanket pulled up to just under his armpits, his arms above the cover, bare save for the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his wrists. He was clad in a white hospital gown.

‘ _Hospital, I was saved, but...but why would anyone save me, I’m...’_ His mind raced.

As it did so he noted the source of the beeping, a machine that was hooked up to him, reading his heartbeat. He then saw Mari in a chair by his bed, asleep and at once his heart clenched.

‘ _Shit, Mari, I didn’t...I didn’t think, what I did, what that would do you...God I’m so...so sorry.’_

“Gabe?”

He started, not expecting that voice, he turned his head and there, next to Mari, wide awake, with dark shadows under her eyes and looking at him, a mixture of hope and worry on her face, was Kate.

He swallowed, trying hard to speak, but Kate beat him too it.

“Oh Gabe, thank God you’re alright, we’ve been so worried.” She paused and then, tears in her eyes, choked out. “I’m so sorry Gabe, I had no idea you were hurting so much. I just...I wish I could’ve done something, we...when Mari found you-”  
  
“Wait, Mari found me?” Gabe finally gasped, eyes wide.

He now felt worse, it had been his sister to find him like that.

“We saw your note Gabe.” Kate said quietly. “You’re right, I don’t understand you. But I want to, I want to be able to help you. But you never let me in. Please, I just...”  
  
Gabe honestly couldn’t believe what he was saying, Kate was crying. She was so scared of losing him, so glad to see him alright and so many other turbulent emotions, that she was crying.

“Kate...”

It was only then, at that moment, much to his amazement, that he realized Kate really did love him, actually saw him as a son and wanted to care for him as one. That thought brought tears welling up in his own eyes as he slowly reached up with one of his hands.

“Gabe...I swear, no matter what, you’ll have me, you’ll have Mari.” Kate told him. “We’ll help you through this, Javi too...we’re all here for you, you’re not alone.”  
  
Gabe’s eyes widened at that. “Uncle Javi, is he here?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
It was Mariana who had spoken, having woken up and her smile was wide, even if her eyes were filled with tears.

Gabe’s heart clenched and he shook his head.

“God Mari I...” He blurted out. “I’m sorry, I was so selfish, I...”  
  
“No Gabe, you were just, pushed too far. We should’ve done more for you. But please. You have to understand, there is a way out. We’re here and we’re not gonna let you suffer alone, we’ll stand by you, no matter what.” Mari told him, her own tears leaking out.

Kate nodded. “I…I know you were close to your father Gabe, but after all that’s happened...”  
  
It was then Javi entered. “I’m sorry Gabe, but David’s left, there was an argument and he, he simply left, I think he’s left town, maybe even this state but...”  
  
Gabe tried to sit up, despite worries from Kate and Mariana. “Uncle Javi I...”  
  
Javi nodded. “I’m glad to see you’re awake Gabe, and don’t worry, we’re all here...”  
  
“All except dad.” Gabe acknowledged. “Well, I’ve seen what he really is...good riddance.”  
  
That surprised everyone, knowing how close Gabe had been to David. But they quickly pushed the thought aside and instead did their best to help Gabe, they knew now, more than ever, he’d need their love and care to pull himself back together and face life again.

* * *

Gabe bit his lip as he sat upright in his hospital bed, looking over at the window, at the world outside, the sun was out and it seemed like a nice day. He was starting to feel better, he wasn’t out of the woods yet, but he’d made a full physical recover and slowly but surely, was starting to feel more attachment to life again. While still amazed by it, Kate’ love along with that of Mari’s and Javi’s had helped sustain him and made him feel stronger.

‘ _I don’t think I’m quite ready for school again yet, still can’t stand the thought of what might be waiting for me there but...but I’m not alone.’_ He told himself.

He smiled at that, during the days he had been here he had been visited not just by his family, but by his friends too, each and every one of them had been worried about him and eager for news he was okay. They filled him in on things he had missed, anything that he needed to know, helped him catch up on the school work he had missed, at his insistence.

He managed a smile and told himself.  _‘Just one step at a time, one step at a time.’_

He knew school would be very different now that, even though not by choice, he was out. But there was still one lingering worry, one thing that nagged at the back of his mind as a result of how he had been outed which left him feeling scared. Then it happened, there came a knock at the door.

“Come in?” He said, confused, not expecting a visitor.

The door opened and Gabe froze, eyes wide, for there, clad in a white T-shirt with simple grey pants and sneakers, was Vito.

Gabe felt his heart race and he inhaled shakily.

“V-Vito, I...you...what…?” He stammered.

Vito managed a smile. “Hi Gabe, um...mind if I sit?”  
  
“N-no, not at all, please.” Gabe managed to get out at last.

Still smiling, Vito sat down on the chair by the bed. Gabe couldn’t feel more self-conscious now. He had feared this, seeing Vito again, now that Vito knew the truth about his feelings.

Feeling the need to try and explain himself Gabe spoke quickly. “Vito, listen I...I’m sorry, I never meant to...”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, Gabe, calm down.” Vito said quickly. “Alright, listen, deep breath man.”  
  
Gabe took a moment to compose himself and Vito nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll admit, you surprised me, threw me for a loop when that asshole read out your notebook...what you wrote about me.” He paused before asking. “You...really feel that way, about _me_?”

Gabe bowed his head. “I...Yeah, I do, I’m sorry, I don’t meant to-”

“Gabe, you got nothing to be sorry about.” Vito said.

“But-?”  
  
Before he could say anything else, Vito gently used his finger to lift Gabe’s chin, so they were looking in each other’s eyes. Vito smiled and then revealed.

“Nothing to be sorry about, because I...I’ve been feeling that way for a while now too, ever since I first met you in fact.”

With that he gave a startled Gabe a soft kiss on the lips, making Gabe blush bright red.

“I-I-!”

Vito shook his head. “You don’t need to answer right now, you’re under a lot of pressure, I just wanted you to know, I feel the same way about you...If we’re gonna take this further, let’s decide that when you’re safe and well again okay.”  
  
Gabe smiled and agreed, suddenly things were looking even more hopeful than ever now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 13**

There were whispers amongst the student body at school that day, all of them wondering if what they heard could possibly be true. Guilt was the predominant emotion, especially from those who had stood by and watched, or worse, laughed, at Jeremy Kaufman’s revelations about Gabriel Garcia being gay.

Then they got the terrible news of his suicide attempt and now, surprisingly them even further, yet also leaving them worried, wondering what to say or do, or how to react, they’d heard a rumour that Gabe had been released from hospital at last and that today would be his first day back at school. One group however were feeling a different emotion, namely anticipation and hope, looking forward to getting their friend back.

Clementine and Violet had spoken to the others and they’d all agreed to put on a united front to ensure, if anyone tried to hassle Gabe or put too much pressure on him, they’d all back him up and help him. In the meantime, they’d also convinced Vito to join them at their usual table, waiting for Gabe. Vito was glad he accepted, it would make it easier for him and Gabe to find each other.

‘ _I just wonder if, if he’s decided yet, made up his mind, does he...does he still feel the same way, will we really…?’_ Vito wondered to himself.

All those thoughts raced through his head as he waited, hopeful yet nervous at the same time.

* * *

Approaching the school doors with Mari by his side, Gabe swallowed nervously, but smiled. He actually felt hope, he knew he had his friends, he had his sister and also, he had promised Vito, it was time to keep that promise and give Vito his answer.

“Gabe, you sure you’re ready for this?” Mari asked carefully.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready Mari, don’t worry, I have all you guys, I’m not alone.”  
  
She smiled at that and nodded. “Okay, let’s do this.”  
  
As she said that Gabe glanced down briefly at the scars on his wrists, before squaring his shoulders, nodding to her and together they walked through the doors.  Sure enough, as he suspected, there were whispers and stares the moment he walked through the door, but he did his best to ignore them and instead focused on heading for the table where his friends always sat. Mari smiled at her brother as they walked, despite everything he was pulling through. He had nearly been lost, but now he was back and he was proving to everyone, and himself, that he could face this.

‘ _He’s stronger now and this time he knows, when he can’t be strong, we’re here for him.’_ She reflected.

T ogether they approached their table and Gabe paused, eyes widening, then he smiled.

“Vito...”

Vito nodded, also smiling. “Hey Gabe, so...you made it.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m back.”

There was a moment of awkward silence and then, seeing the tacit nod from Clementine Gabe turned to Vito.

“So um, could we, talk in private for a moment?”

Vito agreed and together they left the table and cafeteria, finding an empty classroom and stepping inside.

Once inside the classroom they both paused for a moment, their gazes locked with each other.

Finally Gabe broke the silence. “So I...I did what you asked, I took my time, thought about it, I considered everything that’s happened...”  
  
“And, how do you feel, you know I love you, do you...still love me?” Vito replied.

It felt strange, to be here like this, to be on the brink of hearing Gabe’s answer and suddenly, Vito was afraid, more afraid than he’d been in his life, afraid of what Gabe’s answer would be.  Gabe thankfully didn’t keep in suspense for long, he stepped up and, with a soft smile appearing on his face, he leaned in and kissed Vito. Vito started before returning the kiss, the two of them finding their arms moving around each other as they deepened their kiss, letting out all the pent up emotions and finally allowing their love to consume them. Parting, gasping for air, Gabe grinned.

“That, answer your question?”

Vito laughed. “Yeah, I think it does, but, just to be sure...I love you, Gabriel Garcia.”

Gabe grinned. “I love you too, Vito Lucchese.”  
  
With that they kissed again.

Within moments of their confirmation of each other, word somehow got out around the school about them now being together, at which point it became apparent to practically everyone that their friends supported them, none more so than Clem and Violet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 14**

Gabe let out a shaky breath as he finished getting ready, he was nervous, to say the least. He smoothed down his clothes, a dark blue v neck shirt, black pants and loafers.

‘ _Wow, this is it, I...I can’t wait...’_ He thought to himself. _‘But I can’t help it, I’m nervous. This is gonna be my first date with Vito, I just, I want it go right...’_

“Gabe, it’s gonna be alright.” Mari told her brother with a smile. “You look great and I’m sure this will go fine, Vito will love it.”

Gabe managed a tremulous smile at that. “I...You’re right, thanks Mari.”  
  
She laughed and nodded, both of them heading downstairs to where Kate and Javi were, Gabe felt relieved that his uncle had moved in. In just the few short weeks since his suicide attempt and his father leaving in a fury, Javi had really stepped up.

He pondered. _‘Javi may be my uncle, but he acts more like a real dad.’_

They both looked up at that moment and smiled

“Hey, looking good, Gabe.” Javi said cheerfully. “You’ll have a great time, I just know it.”

“Thanks.” Gabe replied with a soft laugh.

Just like with Mari, he appreciated the encouragement and actually did feel more confident.

Kate also encouraged him. “They’re right, whatever you boys have planned tonight, I’m sure you and Vito are going to enjoy it.”

Gabe smiled at that, certainly pleased to finally fully have the support of his family. After all that happened, he could no longer consider his father part of the family.

Before long he left the house and made his way to where they would be having their date. They were in fact heading to the same restaurant that Clementine and Violet had their date in, the two of them having recommended the restaurant to them. Unbeknownst to Gabe, or indeed, any of the current occupants of the Garcia house, they were being watched, a shadowy group of men stood out of sight, watching the house carefully.

“So...when do we strike?” One asked.

Another spoke. “We need to wait, until all the ones we need are in the house...then, we’ll see.”

The others all nodded and continued to watch, one taking note of Gabe heading out.

“The boy’s going out, urgh, we could’ve gone tonight if he...”  
  
“No.” The second one replied. “We can’t have that man there...he’d just get in the way, remember who our targets are and what we’re doing, don’t get carried away.”

With that they resumed watching the house while the unaware family continued with their night, with Gabe heading out on his date, looking forward to meeting Vito. As agreed they were to meet at restaurant and when Gabe arrived, his eyes practically lit up upon seeing Vito.

‘ _Wow, he looks amazing.’_ He thought in delight.

Vito smiled widely as he saw him too, looking good in his white undershirt, under a red button up shirt, brown pants and loafers.

As soon as the two boys met up with each other, they linked hands.

“Hey, wow, looking good.” Vito greeted with a laugh.

Gabe laughed too. “Thanks, you too, so, ready?”  
  
“You bet, I heard this place is good.” Vito remarked. “Now I can finally see for myself.”  
  
Gabe grinned and they headed inside,  after being greeted by one of the waitresses and heading to their table, they gave their orders and as they waited, they began to talk.

“So, how have you been, you know, after all that’s happened and…?” Vito asked.

Gabe nodded. “It’s okay, don’t be so nervous about that. I’m good...I’m more nervous about this date, I just want it to go right and-”  
  
“Gabe, it will go right.” Vito told him. “I’m already happy with it, just being with you.”  
  
Gabe couldn’t help but blush at that, but smiled; a feeling of relief filling him.  It was then their food arrived and they began to eat.

A s they ate, Gabe spoke up. “To answer your question earlier, I’m doing good, my uncle’s really stepped up to help us and we’re managing...to be fair it turns out Kate was really the one keeping our family afloat, dad wasn’t doing much, just living off his military pension.”  
  
“Damn, Gabe, I...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...” Vito replied.

“No it’s cool, like I said, it’s getting better.” Gabe told him with a warm smile. “Now, I think it’s just gonna get even better than before, now that we’re together.”  
  
They both grinned and enjoyed their meal, the date was indeed turning out to be just perfect


	15. Chapter 15

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 15**

Carley couldn’t help but smile as she considered her options, Clementine sat next to her, grinning widely.

“So, hmm, what do you think? Gold for the bridesmaid dresses?” Clementine asked.

Carley nodded. “It sounds nice, have you got your dress.”  
  
Clem blushed a little at that. “Y-yeah...oh, they might be slightly different but I think Violet and I have went with matching dresses...”

“Wow, seriously?” Carley remarked. “You convinced Violet to wear a dress?”

“Yeah I know...anyway, um, let’s see, we know the people who are coming?” Clem queried, also laughing.

Carley nodded. “Quite a few, but the main ones, who’ve already accepted are, let’s see...”

Clem picked up the list. “Here, right here. Um...Violet obviously, the Garcia’s are coming, Gabe, Mari, Kate, Javi and Vito too...hmmm. Kenny, Katjaa and Duck...oh and Sarah and Ryan are coming too.”

“Excellent, sounds like we’re off to a good start.” Carley admitted.

The two continued to talk happily, as they worked on the wedding plans. They had been working together for some time and most of their plans had been put in place and all they needed to do was work on a few final details now. They were confident they could do that today and that soon, it would just be a case of making sure everything was in place and then it would the arrival of the wedding, all waiting eagerly for the big day.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both females, they were being watched, hidden from view, glaring at them darkly, was Alex and his rage just grew with every passing day.

‘ _Carley, you belong to me, instead I find you thinking you can marry that man...he even has kids already for fuck sake, have you no shame.’_ He thought bitterly. _‘And that bitch girl thinks she can organize this sham wedding...it must be her fault then, she’s behind all this...’_

He growled at the audacity of this girl, he was sure now that she was the one who had tricked Carley, had set things up so that she would marry the girl’s father.

He wasn’t going to let her get away with it. _‘She’ll pay, when I finally make Carley mine again, I’ll have to make sure to put that stupid brat in her place. Gotta be careful however..._ _Can’t have anyone get in the way...gotta pick my time carefully.’_

He couldn’t risk striking when the man was in the house, or the boy, the last thing he wanted was to have a child get involved in this. He couldn’t stand the distraction that such a nuisance would cause.

‘ _But make no mistake Carley, you will be mine, I will have you again and this time, you will learn that you belong to me, without question.’_ He told himself.

He crept away, heading to his car, he needed to make sure he had everything he needed, he would only get one chance at this, so couldn’t leave anything to chance.  Once he had all the equipment he needed, he would act, then everything would be right again.

* * *

Meanwhile, as they continued with the wedding plans, Carley and Clem continued to focus, but Clementine noticed something that bothered her. The look on Carley’s face, as if she was distracted by something, worried even.

“Carley, are you alright?”  
  
Carley started but then nodded. “Yeah, yeah I just...I had some trouble a few weeks ago, ran into my ex...I told you about him before.”

Clem nodded, grimacing. “Ah, yeah...damn, I remember, wait, you’re really that worried about him?”  
  
“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Carley stated. “He’ll stop at nothing, I know it. I’m just hoping he doesn’t try anything, just in case...”

Clem grimaced. “I get it, but don’t worry, we’ll manage to get through this, together right?”

Carley smiled at that. “Yeah, you’re right, and if he tries anything, trust me, we’ll take care of it together.”  
  
Clem agreed wholeheartedly as they resumed their work with the wedding plans, unaware of what Alex had in store for the both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 16**

With the shadows of the night covering for them, the mysterious figures who had been scouting out the Garcia house for some time moved in.

“This is our chance.” The leader said quietly. “We get in, we grab the kids and the woman and we get out. That man isn’t there to stop us and we’re sure to have the advantage over those, I mean seriously, what can two kids and a woman do.”  
  
The others smirked behind their masks and one whispered. “We take them and then we can use them to make David pay for what he’s done, skipping town on us huh?”

The leader nodded again. “He’ll soon see how far our reach can go.”  
  
With that he gestured to his followers and they made their way around to the back door. Acting carefully to avoid making too much noise, the leader began to pick the lock.

“Boss.” One of his men hissed. “One of them is still awake, there’s a light on in the upstairs bathroom.”

The leader growled. “Urgh, we’ll figure it out, just, be ready for anything.”  
  
They nodded and soon the door was open and they slipped inside, the leader easily picking up the keys to the family SUV as he did so, that would be their getaway car, just as they planned.

They slowly began to make their way up the stairs and paused, they could see the bathroom door from here, closed but the light was on and they could hear the shower.

“Okay, must be the boy, his room is the only one without the door closed.” The Leader muttered. “The door next to us here is the little girl’s, we’ll grab her first, then the woman. Let the little boy finish his shower, we can be nice about this, can’t we boys?”  
  
They snickered at that before opening the door to Mariana’s room and slipping inside. They smirked as they finally spotted their target, Mariana Garcia, asleep in her bed, unaware of the men beginning to surround her, ready to take her. With a nod from the leader they struck, Mari gasped, before a large hand clamped over her mouth and she was yanked out of bed, exposing her sleepwear of purple baggy shorts and a black tank-top.

“Quick, get her tied up.” The leader hissed.

Mari struggled at once. “MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!”  
  
But it was no good, the men were too strong and she soon found herself on the floor of her room, hands bound behind her back with ropes, legs secured with more ropes binding her ankles, knees and thighs together, two more sets of ropes looped around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides.

“Now, silence her.”  
  
One man pulled out a rag, another a roll of duct tape and finally the hand was removed from Mari’s mouth.

“NO, STO-MRUGH, MMMMMM!!” She screamed, instantly silenced by the rag being stuffed in her mouth.

She moaned into the gag, wriggling in her bonds as strip after strip of tape covered her mouth, but then she froze, as did her captors when they heard it.

Footsteps, approaching the bedroom, Mari’s scream had been heard.

“Mari, you okay?” It was Gabe.

Mari froze, her brother was about to walk into a trap. “MMMMMM!!”

But it was no use, he opened the door and walked in. There was a brief moment were Gabe, clad in nothing but a pair of admittedly small Tightie-whities, hair still damp from the shower, stood with wide-eyes at the sight of his bound and gagged sister. Then a rag was crammed in his mouth which began to get taped up as the other men forced him to the ground and began tying him up too.

“MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!” He screamed, horrified by the sudden turn of events.

But it was no good and soon there were two wriggling, bound and gagged teens on the floor of Mari’s bedroom. The men laughed as they observed Gabe in his rather small underwear.

“Nice undies, little boy.” The leader mocked, making Gabe blush bright red.

Another scoffed. “He must be a little boy, wearing kiddie undies like that.”  
  
“MMMMMMMMM!” He tried to protest, to no avail.

Smirking the men suddenly lifted up the kids and dragged them out into the hall, setting them down with one man each to guard them while the other four went into Kate’s room.

“MMMMMMMMM!” Both siblings screamed, but it was no use.

For before long, they could hear muffled shouts and screams and then a wide-eyed Kate, clad in a revealingly short white sleeveless nightgown, bound and gagged the same way as Gabe and Mariana was dragged out into the hall.

Kate’s eyes widened in horror at the sight before her, but she didn’t see it long, for soon, making all three captives freak out and scream into their gags as one, lengths of cloths were tightly bound over their eyes, blindfolding them and the each were hoisted over the shoulder of one of their captors and carried away as the men made their way downstairs and back outside. All three noticing the change in temperature due to their scant attire, Gabe most of all.

“MMMMM!” He moaned only to jolt from a sudden smack to his ass.

“Oh pipe down, baby boy.” The man carrying him mocked.

They soon reached the SUV, parked in the driveway and it was unlocked, all three captives were stuffed, unceremoniously in the trunk while the men all piled into the car and drove off, heading for their hideout.

* * *

By the time the captives could see again, their removed blindfolds gave them the sight of only a bland room, the hideout of their captors no doubt.

“Welcome to your new homes.” The leader mocked. “I can only apologize it’s not heated, especially for the likes of you baby boy.

“MMMMMMMMM!” Gabe moaned, closing his eyes, blushing. _‘All this just because I wear Tightie-whities.’_

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!” Kate screamed, particularly loudly.

That caught Gabe’s attention and his eyes went wide, horrified, as was Mariana’s as they saw the men had started taking advantage of Kate’s revealing nightgown to grope her, especially her breasts.

“Oh stop whining.” The one doing so laughed. “Dressing in this thing, you wanted someone to touch them.”  
  
“Let’s not be too rough boys, we’ll need them whole when we make sure David knows we have them and that we want our money from him.” The Leader remarked.

“MMMMMM!?” The three captives cried.

They all froze in place, horrified as the truth dawned on them; especially as the Leader smirked at their reactions and revealed more. David it seemed owed the men money, having borrowed it shortly after blowing through his army pension. The result, a collection of pissed off men that wanted their money back, plus interest and either didn’t notice, or didn’t care that David had been kicked out of the house and was no longer considered part of the family. They tried to plead their case but their gags made those efforts worthless. Gabe then tensed as the Leader smirked at him.

“Although maybe we could deal in some punishment, especially for this one, maybe he’s dressed this way not because he’s such a baby...but to show off his body, for his boy.” He remarked, whispering the last horrifying part in Gabe’s ear. “Am I right, fag?”

They knew he was gay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 17**

Carley smiled lightly as she dusted off her pink blouse and black leggings, which along with a pink socks, formed her outfit. She was once again going over the wedding plans for her and Lee along with Clementine, who was dressed up in simple grey sweatpants, a yellow T-shirt and black socks. They were going over some final details and generally just enjoying being together, over at Carley’s house this time.

“Okay, I think we’re all ready.” Clementine said at last with a grin.

Carley nodded. “Yes, I can’t, this is it, wow, I can’t wait.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Clem replied in equal excitement. “Everything’s all set, just need to share these last details with the others and the wedding is all set. Won’t be long now until you’re Mrs. Everett.”

Carley smiled widely. “Yeah, you’re right, this is...this is just so amazing...”  
  
They smiled, enjoying themselves for a while longer until finally, Clementine stood up.

“Just gonna go get a drink, you want anything?”

Carley shook her head. “No, thank you, it’s fine.”  
  
Clem nodded and made her way through to the kitchen. She made her way over to the sink and was about to reach for the nearest glass when suddenly a hand, holding a sweet smelling cloth, clamped over her mouth.

“MRUGH!?” She cried out in shock.

A voice growled in her ear. “Shut up and breathe it in brat.”

Clem struggled desperately but it was no good, the sweet smell filled her senses and she soon felt limp, everything going black.

* * *

Carley bit her lip as she sat on the sofa, casting one final look over everything she had Clem had written down. She took note of the time and began to grow even more concerned.

‘ _It doesn’t take that long to just get a glass of water or something like that.’_ She mused worriedly _‘What is going on, Clem should have been back by now...’_

She couldn’t help but feel worried, especially after her encounter all that time ago with Alex. She hadn’t seen him since then and, knowing him like she did, she felt more and more concerned with every day that passed.

She stood up. _‘God, what if something’s happened, what if he’s...urgh, focus Carley, think clearly, how would he even get in without drawing attention.’_

Still, she decided to go and see where Clem was, to make sure she was alright, not feeling she would be able to live with herself if anything happened to the girl. Entering the kitchen Carley gasped when she saw Clem, lying on the floor, apparently out cold.

“Clem!” She cried.

She tried to run to her but suddenly she was grabbed and a hand clamped over her mouth.

“MMM MMMMMMM!!?” She cried, almost instantly taking note of the sweet smell from the cloth covering her mouth.

“Sleep bitch, just sleep.” A horribly familiar voice sounded in her ear.

She let out one more shriek before everything went black and she went limp, helpless.

* * *

Feeling herself waking up, Carley tried to move, then froze. She couldn’t.

“MMMMMMMM!!”  
  
Her eyes shot open when she heard that and tried to reply. “MMMMMM!?”  
  
It was Clementine, she was seated next to her, tied up and tightly gagged. Carley realized very quickly that she was also tied and gagged, they were both prisoners and she knew who of.

“Finally awake huh, it’s about time...”

She looked up fearfully at Alex who stood over them, glaring. He was dressed up in a red undershirt under a black blazer, black dress pants and loafers with a gold watch on his wrist.

“MMMMMMMM!” She tried to plead.

Clem struggled, glaring up at him, but Alex didn’t budge.

“You will pay for this, Carley, you will pay for betraying me.” He snarled. “You are mine and you think you can just go with another man, pretending you can marry him.”

“MMMMMM!” Clem screamed.

“Shut it brat, I warned you!” He yelled. “This is what you get for getting in my way too. In fact, you’re gonna get what you got coming to you.”  
  
Carley tried to plead with Alex, but it was no use, as Alex soon began to attack Clem, viciously beating her, making Clem cry out, scream and all she could do was struggle against her ropes, watching helplessly as her ex-boyfriend began beating up her soon to be step-daughter.

Carley wasn’t sure how long she watched Clem being attacked, but finally, breathing heavily, Alex stopped and turned to her.

“Now...onto to something more important.” He remarked as he suddenly grabbed her. “You’ll learn now, that you’re mine!”

“MMMMMMMMMM!!”

Her screams were useless however as she could only struggle as he ripped her clothes, until she was in just her lace trimmed pink bra and panties, watching in horror as he undressed down to his blue boxers.

“Now...time to make you more comfortable.” He drawled.

Carley moaned into her gag, tears spilling from her eyes as he groped her heavily, clearly building up to his plan to rape her. But then, startling all three of them, before he could follow through on his plan the door suddenly burst open.

“What!?” Alex cried.

It turned out to be the police, appearing seemingly out of nowhere to bring Alex down and before Carley knew it she was free from her bonds and gag, as was Clem who was being escorted out, along with Carley, towards a waiting ambulance.

“But how…?” She gasped.

“Your fiancée noticed that you and his daughter hadn’t been in contact for far too long.” The officer explained before adding sarcastically. “Plus this gentleman didn’t exactly cover his tracks very well.”

Relief flooded Carley, relieved that finally, the nightmare was over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 18**

The men all laughed, crowding around Gabe, who squirmed in his bonds, fearful.

“MMMMMMMMMM!” He could hear Mari and Kate screaming, no doubt struggling, trying to get to him.

But it was no good, the men surrounded him as they leered at his almost nude body, his small tightie-whities offering only minimal coverage.

“Yeah, isn’t that right, boy.” The man in charge remarked. “You wear those skimpy things to entice your boyfriend, don’t you, fag.”  
  
The men laughed and one even taunted him.

“Hah, yeah, I’ll bet, you want him to see you in them, get all flustered and then fuck your tight little ass.”  
  
“MMMMMMMMMMMM!!” Gabe moaned into his gag, blushing furiously.

That made the men laugh harder.

“Guess I was right, huh?” The one who made the taunt commented.

“Well, I see we’re going to have to...punish him for his sins, before we make it clear to David what we want.”  
  
“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!” All three screamed, hearing it again.

Once again they made it clear that they were after David for something but clearly didn’t know about him severing all ties with the family.

“So, what are we going to do, boss?” One of the men asked.

The leader smirked. “I’ll fetch what we need, then we’ll make sure that this boy learns how fucking disgusting his behaviour is.”

Gabe tried to protest. “MMMMMMMMMMM!!”

But they ignored him, which made Gabe worry, wondering what they were going to do to him, but is was especially embarrassing that being tied up, and hearing the constant mentions of Vito, was beginning to have an effect on his body, a rather embarrassing effect.

He wriggled against the ropes, squirmed really, due to his embarrassment at his body’s reaction. But then it got worse when he saw the leader had returned, holding, of all things, a hairbrush.

“Okay baby boy, time for punishment, get him ready.” He said.

“MMMMMMMMMMMM!!” Gabe screamed.

He blushed furiously as things went from bad to worse as he was forcibly moved, fingers hooked in the waistband of his small, tight undies and they were yanked down to his thighs, stopped from going further by the ropes there.

“Oh, little boy’s excited.” One laughed, pointing at his erection.

Gabe moaned again, blushing harder, this was the embarrassing reaction he had noticed before, now everyone could see it, he was somehow aroused.

“Guess he’s fantasizing about being tied up like this by his little boyfriend, huh?” The leader mocked.

Gabe whimpered but then found it was just the beginning of his nightmare. His hog-tie was suddenly undone and he was forced onto the ground, with his ass being pulled up, his boner impossible to hide now.

“MMMMM!?” He squeaked, shocked, before letting out a blood-curdling scream. “MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!”  
  
His scream came from the leader then using the hairbrush, forcibly inserting the slick plastic handle of the hairbrush up his ass, mockingly raping him, penetrating him for the first time, in such an agonizing and terrifying way. It was too much for Gabe, overwhelming him and causing another problem for him.

Seeing it happen and the puddle on the floor, the men all laughed.

“Awwww.” The leader scoffed. “Did the little baby piss himself? Better lie on your side then, don’t want you in that, huh?”

With that they forced Gabe flat on the ground, on his side, whimpering in pain. The hairbrush was still roughly lodged up his backside, still erect and utterly humiliated from wetting himself.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!” Mari suddenly screamed.

This got the attention of the men, they all laughed as she struggled.

“Aww, what’s wrong, trying to protect you fag brother.” The leader taunted. “We were just putting him in his place, now let’s see how long it takes your daddy to pay us.”  
  
Mari finally however managed to finally get her gag off, yelling. “You idiots, he won’t, he’s gone and severed all ties from us and good riddance, you’re wasting time with us!”  
  
The leader froze at that, started. “What, you lying little bitch, I-”

“I’m not lying, after everything he’s done, he can stay the hell away, but now you-”  
  
“Enough!” The leader yelled.

He was becoming frantic and, after some whispered conversation with his men, they quickly gagged Mari again and left, leaving the three captives to squirm, painfully in Gabe’s case, due to the hair hairbrush.

It wasn’t clear how long it had been, but the men soon returned, furious.

“Fuck, that asshole, I...we can’t...” The leader growled.

It was clear they had learned the truth, that they weren’t going to get any money.

“You little bitch.” He snapped at Mari. “So your father is gone, we can’t get our money...stupid mistake, now we get to do whatever we please.”  
  
“MMMMMMM!” Mari cried.

But she soon learned the cost of her revelation as she was pulled over the leader’s lap, her hog-tie being undone and then, to her horror, her shorts were yanked down and, before the others eyes, he began to spank her like a little kid.

“MMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!” She screamed, tears already streaming down her face.

But the man was merciless and spanked her again and again until finally her buttocks turned red, dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. Leaving both kids whimpering in pain for different reasons, the men descended on Kate.

“MMMMMMMMMMM!” She pleaded with them, tears in her eyes.

The leader laughed. “Begging won’t help you, slut, we’re going to have fun with you.”

With that they immediately began groping her heavily, she whimpered into her gag, unable to miss the fact they failed to realize the real reason for her plea. She wasn’t begging them for mercy. She was begging them to do what they wanted to her and spare the kids.

Finally however, the groping stopped, but for rather sinister reasons.

“Alright bitch, we’ll start with you, then the kids are next.” The leader hissed. “We’re not going to let this stop us, we’ll get David eventually, but first, to deal with the three of you.”

With that, before Kate could do anything, the leader had his belt off and soon it was wrapped around Kate’s slender neck, pulled tight and she choked, eyes going wide in horror as her air was cut off.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!” Gabe and Mari screamed, seeing their step-mother being strangled.

Then came the explosions and the disorientation and shouts and by the time the victims could make sense of things again, the police had freed them and were covering them up, in Gabe’s case removing the hairbrush and fixing his underwear, getting them out of their nightmare at last.


	19. Chapter 19

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 19**

Gabe sighed as he picked at his white hospital gown, he never imagined himself wearing one again so soon. He shuddered in horror, still deeply shaken by the nightmare he had endured, his captors raping him with that hairbrush and everything else they had done, not only to him but to his sister and step-mom, all to get back at his father, unaware that the man was out of their lives for good. He was just glad it was over.

“Gabe?”

He looked up, starting slightly, his fears kicking in. But he relaxed when he saw Mari and Kate standing there, both clad in hospital gowns too.

“H-How are you guys…?” He began, uncertain.

The pain, suffering and humiliations he had endured had been horrific, he had certainly suffered the worst of the three captives. But he couldn’t help but feel concerned for them, perhaps more so than himself.

“I’m okay, I mean yeah, that was scary and they...” Mari replied, blushing. “Urgh, can’t believe they spanked me, but, but I’ll be okay. Gabe, you-”  
  
“I know.” He replied quickly, trembling. “God I...I...”  
  
“We’re here for you, we’ll all be there for each other.” Kate reassured him.

She hugged him, pulling Mari into the hug too, all three of them trying to draw strength from each other.

The door opened, making Gabe tense, they all looked and relief flooded them at the sight of Javi, clad in a red T-shirt, jeans and boots.

“Thank God, I...I just got here, I heard you were...” He burst out.

Mari rushed to him. “Uncle Javi!”

They hugged and Kate and Gabe managed to smile at this, smiling even more when Javi hurried over to them, also embraces them and tried to do his best to comfort them.

“You guys, suffering through all that...”  
  
“And for what?” Kate muttered bitterly, touching the welt on her neck.

“I know, I know.” Javi said sadly. “But, we’ll get through this, together. As a family.”  
  
  
Gabe nodded. “Yeah, family, together.”  
He finally felt himself smile at that, maybe there was hope after all. Javi however wasn’t done yet as he then gently squeezed Gabe’s shoulder.

“Oh and Gabe, someone’s here to see you, they were so worried when they heard what happened.” He said.

Gabe’s eyes widened in hope and delight at the sight of Vito, dressed simply in a white T-shirt under a black overshirt, jeans and sneakers, pale and shaken, but looking so relieved as he looked upon Gabe.

“Gabe, I...you...” Vito choked out.

Gabe just smiled and held out his arms, Vito got the message and the two hugged, overjoyed at being in each other’s arms again, it was then, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that Gabe felt he could finally overcome what he had suffered.

* * *

Clementine grimaced as she opened her eyes, it still hurt, the beating that crazy man had given her.

‘ _Fuck, Carley’s ex...she’s had to suffer that guy before this...’_ She thought to herself.

Then she heard Carley’s voice. “Clem, oh thank god.”  
  
She turned her head to see Carley seated by her bed, wearing the same hospital gown as Clem herself.

“C-Carley, are you…?”  
  
She nodded, although she looked haunted. “Y-Yeah, I’ll be, I’ll be alright now. But God, that was just...”  
  
“Urgh, tell me about it. He’s, he’s gone right, he’s not gonna, come after us again?” Clem asked, worriedly, yet trying to control her fear.

“No, he won’t hurt us again. He’s in jail now.” Carley reassured her.

With a smile Carley hugged Clem who gladly returned the hug. Together they tried to draw strength from each other, in the hopes of helping each other through their ordeal.

“Carley, Clem...”

They pulled back from each other and turned to the door, Lee was there, clad in a dark grey button-up, brown pants and loafers.

“Lee, we’re...we’re okay, really.” Carley said softly. “I mean...”

Lee walked over and hugged them both. Over his shoulder Clem noticed Violet entering too, biting her lip, looking at Clem in horror, as if amazed she was even seeing her. She looked uncomfortable in what was clearly new clothes, a dark blue hoodie, leggings and sneakers.

“Clem, I thought you’d-”

“I know Vi.” Clem said softly. “It just...It was horrible and...”  
  
Carley nodded. “I still can’t believe he’d go that far, but, it’s over...right, we can get through this, together.”  
  
“You’re right.” Lee said. “Together.”  
  
Smiling the four all hugged each other, hoping that they could come through this nightmare, just like the Garcia family, having already heard about that incident too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 19**

Gabe bit his lip as he straightened his green tie, a bit of colour in his otherwise black tux and loafers.

“Don’t worry Gabe, you look great.” Vito said, trying to reassure him.

Gabe managed a weak smile. “I just, I don’t...”  
  
Vito nodded. “Yeah, I know. But you have me and most of our friends are here too.”  
  
Gabe nodded too, understanding and hopeful as they made their way into the hall. Vito was dressed almost exactly the same as Gabe, with the exception of his tie being a darker shade of green. They were planning to attend the school’s Sweetheart Dance, a special dance being held at the school for couples. Gabe was nervous, very nervous, as this was the first time, outside of school, that he’d be in such a large crowd. The kidnapping had made him even more terrified of situations like this.

“It’s okay.” Vito said gently to him. “You can handle this, look, see...Clem and Violet are here too.”

Gabe looked up and saw that Vito was right, Clementine and Violet were both there, clad respectively in a dark red knee length dress with black flats and a light red calf length dress paired with black heels and a black choker.

“Hey Gabe.” Clem greeted, smiling. “How are you doing?”  
  
Gabe shifted slightly. “I’m...I’m okay I guess, could be better you know.”  
  
“Yeah, tell me about it.” Clem admitted.

Violet nodded too, knowing that after what they’d both endured, if anyone understood what Clem and Gabe were going through, it would be each other.

As the two couples made their way inside they wasted no time finding their friends, two of the couples that stood out the most. First was Marlon, in a black tux with dress shoes and a silver tie, with Brody, wearing a silver, mid-thigh dress with a black bow around her waist and black heels. Then there was Ryan and Sarah, respectively clad in a black tux with a pink bow-tie and dress shoes and a pink knee length dress with flats.

“Hey guys, you made it.” Sarah greeted them as they approached.

Marlon smirked. “About time, we were worried you wouldn’t get here.”

Brody elbowed him. “That was just you Marlon, we all had faith.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Vito inquired with a smirk.

“We didn’t really, mean anything by that.” Ryan said quickly. “We were just worried that this would be too much for you guys after...you know.”  
  
Gabe nodded slowly. “Yeah, well, it’s okay. I’m here, I’ll manage, I’m sure of it, thanks.”  
  
“We’re glad you’re concerned, but we can make it.” Clem confirmed.

The others smiled widely all of them looking forward to the Sweetheart dance.

Violet then spoke up. “So...we gonna go and dance when the music starts, or get snacks?”  
  
They all laughed and Clem leaned close, whispering to her.

“You just wanna go to the snack table in case they’ve put chicken nuggets out, don’t you.”

Violet blushed and playfully shoved her girlfriend, making Clem laugh too.

* * *

The soft music of the slow dance filled the hall as Gabe smiled, swaying gently to the music with Vito as the two held each other gently in each other’s arms. It was the last song of the night and he and Clem had both made it through to the end of the night, despite their nervousness. Clem and Violet were dancing to the song too, only a few feet away from them.

“Vito, I...” Gabe began softly. “I just wanted to thank you, for convincing me to come here. I had a great time tonight.”  
  
Vito focused his gaze on Gabe’s eyes. “I did to Gabe, because I was with you and I...I love you Gabe, more than anything.  
”  
Gabe could feel himself tearing up as he smiled. “I love you too, Vito.”

With that they closed the gap between them and kissed softly, the feeling of warmth, hope and happiness filling them both as they continued to dance, the hope of their suffering becoming a distant nightmare growing stronger than ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note I obviously don't own the song used in this chapter, all credit and rights go to the singer, I simply found it to be the perfect song for the scene it was in.

**Walking Dead: What is Family**

**Chapter 19**

Violet couldn’t help but grin as she smoothed down her light red ankle length dress, even if she did feel awkward in the matching heels.

“Clem, relax, everything is going as planned.” She tried to reassure her girlfriend. “This is already off to a wonderful start.”  
  
Clem, looking nice in a darker red dress similar to Violet’s with matching flats and her hair in a small bun, looked frantic. “But Vi, I need to-”  
  
“Relax. You need to relax, Lee and Carley are nervous enough without you adding to it.” Violet said, taking Clem’s hands.

Clem swallowed and nodded. “You’re, you’re right. Thanks Vi.”  
  
Still smiling, Violet guided Clem through to take their places for the wedding which would start soon. As soon as they entered they spotted Lee by the altar, smiling widely, although obviously nervous, shifting in his black tux with white undershirt, black tie and dress shoes.

“See, what did I tell you.” Violet remarked.

Clementine laughed lightly. “Yeah, thank God Kenny’s there to calm him down.”  
  
It was true, Kenny was there, clad in his own tux with white undershirt, dress shoes and an orange tie, serving as Lee’s Best Man. The two girls moved towards their assigned seats, passing by Sarah and Ryan, dressed up respectively in a dark green knee length dress with flats and a black tux white undershirt combo with dress shoes and a green bow-tie. They exchanged smiles with them and with the Garcia family. Both Javi and Gabe, along with Vito had again worn the black tux and white undershirt with dress shoes look, their ties being the main difference, red for Javi, light blue for Vito and dark blue for Gabe.

Mari and Kate were of course present two, clad in a yellow knee length dress with black flats and a light purple knee length dress with matching heels respectively. Soon Clem and Violet reached their seats, next to Katjaa, in a light orange calf length dress with matching heels and her hair in a bun, and Duck, clad in his own tux with a black tie. As well as AJ, clad in his own tux with black tie, looking rather uncomfortable in it. It was then Lee spotted Clem and she nodded to him reassuringly, he smiled back and soon they heard the music starting, it was time. They all stood, watching in anticipation as the first the bridesmaids entered, followed by the maid of honour, then, finally, Carley appeared, she looked resplendent in a snowy white thin strapped wedding dress with a long train, white heels and a silver elegant veil, her hair was neatly styled and she looked just lovelier than ever. As she made her way down the aisle towards Lee, Clem couldn’t help but think about everything that had led up to this point, for almost everyone here, the recent horrors of what she and Carley had endured at the hands of Carley’s ex. The whole issue of Gabe’s fears and suffering, his suicide attempt, the kidnapping he endured along with Mari and Kate. Yet now, as they watched Lee and Carley exchange their vows, it all seemed so far away, this moment, this perfect moment of happiness, was what made it all worth it.

With the wedding moving on to the reception, Clementine felt more relaxed, she also couldn’t keep the grin off her face, something which Violet definitely noticed.

“Well, something’s perked you up, what is it?” She asked.

Clem laughed. “Just...I’ve arranged a little surprise for them, for the first dance. I can hardly wait for this to start.”  
  
Violet quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, what is it?”  
  
“You’ll see.” Clem said. “It’s kinda gonna be a surprise for everyone.”

“Aw c’mon Clem, at least give me a hint.”

Clem laughed at that. “Alright, alright, it’s the song.”  
  
Violet bit her lip at that, wondering what Clem meant. But soon, she got her answer as Lee and Carley made their way up to the dance floor for their first dance and then the music started playing. Both their eyes widened at it, they immediately looked to Clementine who grinned and nodded at them. Smiling widely they began to dance, getting over their surprise, for Clem had picked a song that she knew they both liked and felt it fit them both perfectly.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Watching as Lee and Carley danced, there wasn’t a single person in the room without a smile on their face, or having any doubts as to what the happy couple had between them. This was a magical moment for them and for everybody watching, one they well and truly deserved.

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Violet had to admit, Clem sure pulled an amazing move here. The song seemed fitting on so many levels and not just for Carley and Lee. In some way, small or large, it seemed fitting for just about every happy couple present.

“When do we plan our wedding?” She asked softly, head resting on Clem’s shoulder.

Clem wrapped her arm around Violet’s waist. “Well, we’ve still got a bit to go before that, don’t you think?”  
  
Violet privately agreed, but said nothing, wanting to just enjoy the moment.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

The song was having an effect on Gabe and Vito too, as they sat, listening to it, hands linked, fingers interlocked, enjoying themselves.

“After all this, after everything we’ve come through.” Gabe said softly. “I’m just glad, to have this moment, just being here with you, at such a special occasion.”  
  
Vito squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “I know exactly what you mean, I feel the same, it’s like...like Clementine picked this song for everyone, to make this moment all the more special.”

“Knowing Clem, that’s exactly what she did.” Gabe replied.

Grinning they moved closer, enjoying the moment, relishing the end of their own fears and nightmares as they did so.

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Dancing together in time to the song, Lee and Carley smiled warmly at each other, their eyes filled with so much love, their joy at this happy moment obvious. This day marked the beginning of their new lives together, all of them as a joyous, happy family. Without breaking stride in their dancing, they kissed again, letting their love be known and they continued to dance, right to the very end of the song.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_


End file.
